three_clodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Like A Good Neighbor...
Like a good neighbor is a skit made by 3 Clods. The video is Red Guy's debut. Errors * In the beginning, Red Guy is literally a mask being held up by Pringles, but on the next scene Trever is the one wearing the costume * In the beginning, Red Guy asks "who is this, at 3:30 in the morning?!" even though it is clearly daytime * when Red Guy tilts his head during the line "and what are you wearing, Jake From State Farm?!" you can see a bald spot (a beanie hat with red yarn attached to it). Features Characters * Zac Lister * Red Guy * Jake from State Farm Locations * Trever's house ** living room ** kitchen ** garage ** back yard Music * Dance, Dance (Fall Out Boy) * In The End (Linkin Park) Objects * Banana phone Gallery . . . . . . . . Plot The video starts off with a parody of the state farm commercial with Jake in it. It begins with Zac on the phone, when Red Guy walks in, and asks who he's talking to. He says it's just Jake from State Farm, when asked what he was wearing, Red Guy says "she sound hideous", and Zac responds with "well, she's a guy, so..." and then Red Guy asked if Jake was transgender. Later, Zac is upset that a box of pizza is not recyclable. He sings the tune, summoning Jake, and then Jake beat the box with a bat and then dabbed. Shortly after that, Zac is trying to play basketball, but keeps missing, and he summons Jake, and Jake threw the ball into the hoop, saying "your shot just sucks, fam" After that, Zac is listening to music, and asks Jake to skip the current song. Transcript Zac: *on the banana phone* y-you could do that for me? Really? Yes, I would REALLY like that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Red Guy: *steals the phone* Zac: um... Red Guy: who is this?! Zac: it's Jake.. From state farm Red Guy: *into the phone* Who is this at 3:30 in the morning?! Jake: hello.. This is Jake, from State Farm Red Guy: and what are you wearing? "Jake from State Farm"?! Jake: uh... Khakis... Red Guy: she sound hideous! Zac: well, she's a guy, so... Red Guy: is she transgender?! Zac: uh... Well, I- uh- didn't ask... Red Guy: well?! Is she?! Is "it" transgender?! Zac: UGH! *picks up the phone* are you transgender?! *fade to next scene* Zac: ugh... This box... LIKE A GOOD NEIGHBOR, STATE FARM IS THERE! Jake: I'M HERE! Zac: this box can't be recycled! Jake: *beats the box with a bat* Zac: T-Thank you.. Jake: *dabs* *cut to next scene* Zac: *throws the basketball into the net* UGH! IT WON'T GO IN!!! Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there! Jake: *teleports in* it's not, your shot just sucks, fam! *shoots the ball into the basket* *fade to next scene* Zac: ugh. . . I can't reach the remote. . . Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there! Jake: *teleports in* What's the problem? Zac: I don't like this song... Jake: *skips the song, then disappears* Zac: like a good neighbor, State Farm is there! Jake: *teleports in* Zac: I don't like this song either. Trivia * This is Red Guy's first appearance